Most clothing sold online and at brick-and-mortar retail stores is made according to a standard sizing model. However, the actual shape and dimensions of clothing varies widely between clothing manufacturers, and often varies between different clothing lines provided by the same clothing manufacturer. Further, clothing sizing standards often vary from country to country. These sizing discrepancies leave consumers who wish to shop for clothing remotely—either online or using a telepresence robot—at a severe disadvantage. Even though clothing may be indicated to be of a certain size, without the actual clothing item within their physical presence, a consumer does not have enough information to discern how a particular item of clothing may actually look and feel when worn. Thus, consumers may be hesitant to shop for clothing remotely, or they may even avoid it all together.